Обсуждение участника:Exlex
Об интервиках на спецсТраницах Я думаю, их нужно поместить в отдельный шаблон, типа wikipedia:ru:Template:Interwiki-all - ВасильевВВ 17:02, 8 августа 2007 (UTC) :А я то что :) вроде тут админскими правами никто не обделён, так что правь смело.. а вообще, если спецстраниц для интервик так много, то имеет смысл это вообще всем предложить, куда-нибудь в центральный мыло-лист или ещё куда --exlex 22:36, 8 августа 2007 (UTC) :: Сраницы - это хорошо. А.Б.Верёвкин 02:23, 11 ноября 2007 (UTC) ::: смешно получилось, и кстати, даже спецстра... :)) --exlex 02:30, 11 ноября 2007 (UTC) Звёздочки для списка ярких викий Если мы взялись обновлять список ярких викий, то нужны три звёздочки. Задай, пожалуйста, в MediaWiki:Common.css вместо класса buttonstar классы buttonstar_gold, buttonstar_silver, buttonstar_bronze с разными звёздочками, как на игровом портале. А я заменю сам список. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 19:30, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :Вообще весь раздел перенёс с классами для hubs.. --exlex 23:49, 16 января 2008 (UTC) IRC Вижу, что ты иногда бываешь в IRC. Почему бы не заходить на канал #wikia? Это же не неактивный канал #wikia-ru. И стафферы там часто бывают. [[User:Медиа|Медиа (Wassily Steik)]] 11:19, 31 января 2008 (UTC) :Я бываю иногда и там.. --exlex 11:46, 31 января 2008 (UTC) Mailing list Hi exlex. Are you still happy to be the moderator of the mailing list? Do you think it can be useful to the Russian Wikia community, or do you think it could be deleted? Angela (talk) 09:16, 24 июня 2009 (UTC) :I happy to moderate this mail list.. I think list stil need --exlex 12:04, 16 июля 2009 (UTC) Нужна помощь? Готова помочь. Что сделать-перевести-добавить-исправить? Дайте для начала направление, потом сама сориентируюсь. :) --MsDream 14:29, 18 августа 2009 (UTC) :Ну, надо всё из Category:Russian тут было (мне как у на немецком нравится, а можно как угодно).. ещё надо стартер обновить (если есть желание, то права дополнительные можно дать).. и Shared help на русском завести надо будет, если будут желающие заняться. Точно, раскукливаться надо :) --exlex 14:40, 18 августа 2009 (UTC) :: > всё из Category:Russian ::В смысле - импортировать оттуда все файлы на русском? А что именно тебе нравится в организации на немецком? Немецкого не знаю, поэтому дальше первой страницы не пошла. :::не, чтобы на русском было написано описания про вики на русском --exlex 06:02, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) :::: А, теперь ясно. Ок, начну потихоньку. --MsDream 06:14, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) Обновление Стартера :: > ещё надо стартер обновить. ::Как поняла, это раздел для начинающих. НО - он ведь начинающим недоступен. Я вроде перерыла все хэлпники, а сегодня первый раз увидела. Есть ли на него где ссылка? ::Вообще, направление верное - хорошо бы организовать удобную и доступную помощь начинающим на русском языке. Главное, чтобы были видны ссылки на эти разделы. Например, ссылку на русский раздел Викии обнаружила совершенно случайно, уже и не помню, как. :::это не раздел для начинающих, а страницы, которые должны появляться сразу на только созданных викиях. starter <- там написано.. а помощь начинающим тут и в справке должна быть --exlex 06:02, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) :::: То есть, когда сделаем, новичкам будут давать ссылки на этот раздел, а не на англоязычный? Нужно собрать туда материалы для новичков или просто перевести с английского стартера? --MsDream 06:14, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) ::::: не на раздел, а все страницы будут в новой вики и все ссылки, что поставим будут в вики. Вообще надо наподобие английского сделать, но если есть какие-то мысли, как улучшить, то тоже не возбранятеся. дали же задание по улучшению, обновить главное, чтобы не так как было раньше и включат снова скрипту задание вставлять эти страницы --exlex 06:26, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) : Глянула в стартере, там обе странички закрыты для редактирования. Даже не создать страницу участника. --MsDream 07:10, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) ::я знаю, там только sysop-ы могут править. Так есть желание его править? --exlex 07:16, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) Прямо сейчас плотно заняться некогда, но в перспективе могу. Посмотрела там ссылки - некоторые ведут на английские версии. Можно будет всё смело менять? --MsDream 07:23, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) :Нужно менять. Ну и, думаю, за один день не сделается сразу всё, а так надо будет чтобы кто-то ещё хотя бы проверил всё :).. тогда присваиваю флаг? зы: и про стартер я спецтему завёл, дальше про него лучше туда --exlex 07:33, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) Shared help :: > Shared help на русском завести надо будет ::Да, штука удобная. Пока не разбиралась, как это работает, но сама по себе идея замечательная. Но есть ли желающие поделиться? У меня пока в основном только импортированные статьи, с небольшими дополнениями. ::: Неважно как работает ;), но главное это единая справка для всех вики --exlex 06:02, 19 августа 2009 (UTC) Нужно удалить Я нечаянно загрузила файл favicon (думала, что загружаю на своём сайте). Хотела откатить, но не вижу такой опции. Исправь, пожалуйста. --MsDream 12:38, 28 августа 2009 (UTC) Удалённое обсуждение Уважаемый модератор, или как вас там называть! могу ли я узнать, по какой причине было удалено мое обсуждение (причем без каких-либо комментариев!!!), над которым я сидела целый вечер, чтобы мне поставили зачет по предмету "электронный портфолио"??? Если вам непонятно, почему оно было написано на английском языке, то могли бы сначала поинтересоваться, а потом уже удалять!!! К тому же я не понимаю, каким образом мой IP адрес и адрес пользователя NastjaPSPU может совпадать, так как я делала со своего компьютера, с которого никто другой не создавал иной учетной записи. У нас всему курсу дали задание создать свои дидактические вики страницы для внеклассной языковой работы с детьми, а вы взяли и просто ВСЕ(!!!) удалили!!! Если я выбрала русскую версию вики сайта, то у меня были на это причины. Могу пояснить отдельно, если вам интересно...Возможно ли восстановление моего обсуждения???? :нельзя так называть. было удалено с коментарием. здесь не черновик, чтобы писать портфолио. и где надо интересоваться, когда обсуждение занято чем-то? зачем портфолио писать на неизвестном ресурсе, где это всё это могут удалить? И здесь не просто русская версия сайта, а центральная викия, где статьи про НГ или чего там ещё ни в каком пространстве не приветствуются тем более на английском и вроде немецком. И почему это не было проделано в Википедии, где народа побольше и нашлось бы человек десять с желанием провести разъяснительную беседу про то, что не надо делать? Ну или лучше сразу в английском разделе, где с высокой вероятностью это «творчество» в обсуждение затёрли бы побыстрее чем здесь.. З.Ы для таких вот ненужностей есть черновик, о чём я уже писал как я думаю папету --exlex 04:57, октября 31, 2009 (UTC) ::: А по-моему, то, что вы сделали называется ЗЛО!!! И напоминает средние века, где все, что не по канонам или недоступно для понимания уничтожалось и сжигалось немедленно! А поинтересоваться можно было бы в обсуждении или хотя бы предупредить там же, что данное обсуждение будет удалено по таким-то причинам. Я бы тогда успела перенести его в другой раздел викии, а теперь мне надо создавать все с нуля! Но очевидно, что средства вербальной коммуникации вам недоступны и прибегаете вы к ним в редких случаях. Гораздо проще все удалить молча (в моем случае ваших комментариев я не наблюдала кроме данного - "обсуждение?"). Конечно, ломать - не строить, как говорится...и статья у меня не про НГ, к вашему сведению, была и носила не только информационный характер (поэтому-то ей и нечего делать в википедии), а предусматривала творческий вклад каждого учащегося в каждом разделе статьи (интерактивный характер). В общем, все понятно... medieval approach to moderating... :::: мало ли что кому кажется. А все эти возмущения подобны недовольству если бы кто-то убрал кучу наложенную не в положенном месте.. а НГ или день благодарения не имеет никакого значения, потому что абсолютно не по месту, даже если опустить тот факт, что это не на основном языке данной вики было написано и не являлось обсуждением.. вообще это всё на унылый троллинг похоже, но я восстановлю это дело и перенесу в личное пространство, но хотелось бы обратить внимание, что для подобных (ученических что-ли) целей есть проекты другие, может и на русском что-то, а если нет, то есть возможность подобные завести.. и ещё раз есть черновик, и вообще много чего другого есть --exlex 11:23, октября 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::: СПАСИБО БОЛЬШОЕ за восстановленное обсуждение! Уже нашла куда его следует разместить :-) И за напоминание про тильды тоже спасибо - просто не знала, что это так делается :-))) Ulya 16:29, ноября 1, 2009 (UTC) thumb|left Об удалении Викий. В общем списке Викий есть совершенно пустые энциклопедии. С надписями типа: "Тестирую движок" или "Просто интересно". Нельзя ли удалить подобные Викии, чтобы не вводить пользователей в заблуждение? --Kuzura 08:17, июля 29, 2010 (UTC) :Через год такие вики замораживаются вообще, если правок не было совсем, потом удаляются, если никто не возьмётся за развитие --exlex 10:39, июля 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Да, ладно. Вот, например, http://chita.wikia.com с одной странице существует аж с 2006 года. И никто не подумал удалить. Кстати, можно на нашей Викии создать что-то наподобие этого --Kuzura 11:20, июля 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: можно конечно создать.. правьте смело, только NS для него какой-то надо придумать по-русски. А и сообщить о древней вики, тогда закроют --exlex 15:29, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Вот и вот ещё две пустые вики, причём на одну и ту же тему, судя по названию.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 18:22, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) igroencyclopedia.wikia.com Здраствуйте. Я недавно основал новую вики. Однако возникло несколько проблем: во-первых, сайт в статистике показывает огромное количество статей (видимо, счётчик сбит); во-вторых,сайт почему-то не принял новый favicon. Подскажите, пожалуйста: почему? : На сколько я могу видеть, то всё в порядке.. а раз я так тормозно ответил, то сейчас ещё и туда обращусь --exlex 19:42, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Уже всё в порядке. — 16:35, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: По поводу искарёженной Заглавной страницы я Вам ответил там, где Вы спрашивали. Спасибо за внимание к Игроэнциклопедии Wiki! — 19:18, ноября 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Я Вам там ответил. Спасибо за Ваш ответ! — 11:57, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC). ::::: Я слежу за страницей. И всегда пожалуйста --exlex 12:38, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Спасибо! — 15:03, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC). ::::::: Скажите, пожалуйста, почему я не могу править свою страницу обсуждения в Абсурдопедии? — 20:59, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC). :::::::: Вики полностью защитили от редактирования потому что --exlex 21:02, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Почему? — 13:39, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC). :::::::::: Приношу свои извинения за беспокойство, пожалуйста, зайдите на свою страницу обсуждения в Игроэнциклопедии. Спасибо. — 17:27, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC). ::::::::::: Да не за что. Я видел, просто пока с одного на другое переключался --exlex 17:34, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: А почему у меня на Заглавной странице текст какой-то бледный стал? Спасибо. — 19:12, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC). ::::::::::::: Надо смотреть что было изменено, лучше просто откатиться по версии обратно в оформлении обратно --exlex 20:17, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Спасибо. Изменены были только фон и цвет. — 20:23, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC). ::::::::::::::: На Заглавной странице центральной русской Викии появился новый блок «Новый Викии! Присоединяйтесь!». Как бы мне туда свою Викию добавить? Заранее огромное спасибо! — 11:52, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Новой викией надо быть и картинку такую иметь, чтобы включить. Или что-то в этом роде --exlex 12:29, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Моя Викия - новая (сравнительно, но всё же новая). Если я сделаю картинку, то я имею право сам внести свою Викию в шаблон ? 93.80.222.126 12:33, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ну критериев включения никто не писал никаких… кто хочет тот и включает --exlex 12:38, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) ru.iceage.wikia.com Здравствуйте! Я создал новую вики http://ru.iceage.wikia.com/ под названием Ледопедия про мультфильм Ледниковый период. Если у вас найдётся время, можете зайти туда и помочь мне?Оби Ван Кеноби 14:44, августа 28, 2010 (UTC) Мне нужно настроить счётчик статей, а то он считает статьями даже простые руководства:(Оби Ван Кеноби 14:46, августа 28, 2010 (UTC) : Я там ответил --exlex 15:22, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) Слушайте, скиньте пожалуйста мне страницы про оформление вики! Я где-то видел страницу и потерял. Мне надо подробно про всякие МедиаВики страницы.Оби Ван Кеноби (Talk) 14:28, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) По поводу стартера Приветствую. Хочется закончить стартер, но кроме меня там уже давненько никого не было, а нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь посмотрел и высказал свои замечания и предложения. Можешь помочь с этим?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 11:07, сентября 6, 2010 (UTC) Права Администратора Я админ Fringe Wiki. На ru.wikia хотел бы потихоньку заняться оформлением и постепенно привести русскую страничку к хорошему виду. Просьба дать права админа --Leobear 12:00, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :присвоил. --exlex 13:05, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) И мне, пожалуйста, присвойте. Я администратор Call of Duty Wiki и др. Что найду - исправлю. --Sasha 097 21:54, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :В принципе я не против получить права админа. Постараюсь помочь, когда есть время. --Kuzura 07:46, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо. --Kuzura 07:59, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) :: да не за что, всегда пожалуйста --exlex 08:05, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо большое! --Sasha 097 11:22, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) И я благодарю! --Leobear 11:41, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) Да. А то я даже сначала глазам не поверил - так мало дней прошло после региистрации, а уже администратор. --Sasha 097 11:46, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) О порталах Не правь пока порталы. Ты мне мешаешь.--Kuzura 12:30, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) : Тогда почему бы стразу не вносить изменения с соблюдением русской типографики и правильную сортировку в категории не сделать? --exlex 12:33, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Я хочу отсортировать Викии не по имени сайта, а названию самих Викий. Насчёт типографики не понял. --Kuzura 12:36, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Я не справшивал же ж про действия… Для русского языка есть своя Типографика, где для дефисов и тире есть специальные символы, а не минусы. И кавычки «» --exlex 12:41, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: А да, и непонятно, почему ключ сортировки сразу не вставить в категорию --exlex 12:41, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Да, с кавычками я промахнулся, а насчёт тире вообще не знал. Можешь поправить Портал:Фильмы? Тогда я, по аналогии, заполню другие порталы. --Kuzura 12:47, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Пожалуйста. Вот викификатор из ВП что-ли прикрутить тогда что-ли, вроде был раньше --exlex 13:01, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо.--Kuzura 13:04, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Форум на Заглавной странице Не получается настроить показ последних тем форума на заглавной странице. Никак не могу разобраться с тегом . Поможешь? --Kuzura 12:57, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) :Категория неправильная просто была. Категория:Форум сообщества должна быть, я поправил --exlex 13:09, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Спасибо. --Kuzura 13:10, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) МедиаВики и другой дурдом Заглянул к идиотам на абсурдопедии и нашёл интересную деталь (не в их примитивных статьях, в которых совсем нет humor'а): thumbКак написать также наверху? Я смотрел про МедиаВики страницу и нашёл что-то про объявления и рекламу.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 10:38, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) : это MediaWiki:Anonnotice для анонимов (mw:Manual:Interface/Sitenotice про это дело) зы: а мне нравится юмор, которого нет ☺ --exlex 14:46, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) Хм, Annotice создан, но не показывается=(Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 15:36, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) : Он только для анонимов потом что, разлогиниться если только. Общий в MediaWiki:Sitenotice --exlex 15:43, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) : Не показывает всё равно. Да фиг с ним.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 17:13, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Хм. в Оазисе не работает это дело совсем как оказалось. В New Wiki Look Sitenotice пишут, что всё передвинули в MediaWiki:Community-corner, при изменении которого все участники будут получать сообщения об обновлении. Надо будет ещё спросить почему бы старый способ обратно не вернуть --exlex 17:26, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Плохо вас понял?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 17:40, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Я вообще не понял. Это вопрос? Если нет, то в новом оформлении просто системы, которая была по-умолчанию с нотисами для тем по-умолчанию не работает просто теперь. А на страницы есть боковая панель с сообщением, которое и берётся из MediaWiki:Community-corner, при обновлении которого каждому участнику показывается однократное оповещение об обновлении данного сообщения (подобно тому, что показывается при изменении страницы обсуждения участника) --exlex 18:04, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Проехали.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 18:27, ноября 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Кстати, а как сделать собственного бота?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 06:08, ноября 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Программировать. Есть готовые с API и некоторыми скриптами, как pywikipediabot --exlex 13:47, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) Кстати, какой сейчас файл отвечает за лого?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 13:37, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) :Файл:Wiki-wordmark.png, но он обычным способом не грузится, как мне показалось --exlex 13:47, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) Конкуренты Посмотри сюда :). А я думал, что после создания баннеров никто больше не будет делать Вики-клоны, да ещё так серьёзно. Интересно, а он может попросить интервики ссылки, раз Ваш сайт уже имеет такие? --Kuzura 19:40, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) :Однако. Интервики уже не сможет запросить, они заняты уже. Если только другими буквами запишут, по крайней мере стандартным способом любой sysop с центральной викии не сможет так сделать, через форму по созданию интервик, если только снесут старые интервики --exlex 19:50, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) RecentWikiActivity У меня в бывшем личном кабинете тут показываются активные правки страниц "Топ 5", а на ледопедии только новые страницы. Как изменить.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 13:04, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) :Возможно из-за того, что новые страницы преобладают над страницами, которые были бы подвергались многократному изменению. Надо посмотреть, как раз справку раскапывать сейчас надо, если нету то спросить и написать ☺ --exlex 13:40, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Э, а у какого вики-волшебника спросить?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 14:11, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Стафферы всё знают, у них работа такая --exlex 15:01, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) Письмо Я почту, обычно, просматриваю раз в день, поэтому только что увидел твоё письмо. Чат там слишком поздно и я уже спал. Если ты участвовал, скажи, что там было интересного? Извини, но фразу про "irc вступить во Фриноде" я совсем не понял.--Kuzura 17:24, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) : По расписанию никто не собирается же, чтобы особенное что-то говорить, и похоже я сплю тоже когда оживление намечается ☺. А про irc IRC-каналы Викии просто --exlex 17:52, ноября 23, 2010 (UTC) Произвол Да ты ненормальный какой-то. Чё ты ко мне цепляещься? Это моя страница обсуждения. Чё хочу — то и делаю с ней. — José Monteirodiscussão 10:15, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) : Когда это такое было, что прямо «что хочу…»? Про обсуждения не было никогда такого, сколько помню не удаляют архивы вообще. И рекомендую воздержаться от выпадов в чей либо адрес, подобного тому, которым эта эмоциональная речь ко мне направлена была --exlex 10:20, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Да, блин, это — моя собственная страница! Я покидаю проект. На фига тебе моя страница обсуждения? На фига тебе архив? Ненужные архивы удаляются. А сколько я помню, только Аватара ты пока не превзошёл по уровню проявления негативных черт характера. — José Monteirodiscussão 10:28, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Не собственная вообще-то, любая страница проекта должна подчиняться общим правилам, из которых про произвол над собственной странице ничего не сказано. Если проект покинул, то какая разница что осталось вообще? Или надо кучу наложить как ваш великий кормчий подводник (как сегодня утром, наверно статьи, хоть и свои, архивом ненужным посчитал)? А архив чтобы был, есть не просит. А раз кажется, что плохих черт каких-то много, то мне всё равно --exlex 10:35, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: За базаром следи! А то ведь нехорошие вещи по отношению ко мне пишешь. «Общим», или каким там, правилам не следуешь. — José Monteirodiscussão 15:55, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Очень смешно --exlex 15:57, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::: И мне смешно. — José Monteirodiscussão 15:59, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Вот я и не понимаю, раз всем так весело, чего это нужно после себя пустое место оставлять. Если есть желание развивать отдельный проект, то как душа желает, я никого ни к чему не принуждаю и не желаю вандалить (в отличие от подводника и Ко, который и раз закидывать продуктами жизнедеятельности). Если так хочется, я страницы могу удалить, к примеру, а обсуждения для архива останутся (или какая особая причина по сносу их есть?). Всё решить можно ps: кстати, «административный произвол» в духе абсурдопедии вообще ☺ --exlex 16:06, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Господин José Monteiro, если Вы покинули проект, то зачем Вы вообще что-то на нём пишете? Кстати, Exlex, может, действительно создать официальные правила для проекта на странице Абсурдопедия:Правила создать? Как Вам такая идея? — 11:41, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Я пока старые восстановлю тогда. — 11:43, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: И ещё, Господин José Monteiro, страница эта действительно Ваша, но только заблокировали мы за вандализм не Вас, а участника Jmonteiro-reserve, и попробуйте, докажите, что это Вы. А участник Jmonteiro-reserve никаких прав на эту страницу не имеет вообще. Так что какие ещё есть претензии? — 11:49, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) Блог стаффов Не совсем понял, какие изменения нас ожидают в Категориях. См. здесь. И касаются ли они всех поголовно. Не мог бы ты разобраться и, если они касаются нас, то сделать сообщение на Заглавной странице? --Kuzura 14:29, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) : Написано, что эта фича будет автоматически брать восемь изображений из самых посещаемых статей в категории за последний месяц и размещать эти изображения с ссылками на статьи. Там же написано, что вообще для всех будет включено будет --exlex 14:40, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Вот ерунду придумали. О возможных спойлерах в этом случае никто и не подумал. Особенно в случае, как на первой картинке в блоге, изображения будут размещаться прямо внизу статьи. --Kuzura 16:49, декабря 1, 2010 (UTC) Удаление Вики Не против, что я напишу тебе сюда, не на VSTF Вики. Разберись-ка с этой Вики. --Kuzura 19:57, декабря 2, 2010 (UTC) :Вообще ничего, но я не могу удалять вики, только стаферы. Если только отвандалили её так. Я добавлю --exlex 20:03, декабря 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Да я знаю, что ты не можешь удалить Вики. Просто, я подумал, что на твой запрос быстрее будет реакция. --Kuzura 07:45, декабря 3, 2010 (UTC) absurdopedia.wikia.com Почему совсем не активны на АП? Надоело что ли? С Ув., — 19:26, декабря 3, 2010 (UTC) : Странный вопрос… я слежу вообще-то, но я не могу всё одновременно что-то делать везде --exlex 20:07, декабря 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Отлично. В таком случае такое предложение: может переименовать АП? — 11:30, декабря 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Я не считаю подобное переименование целесообразным, поскольку «хозяин» вики высказывался некорректно и всё также войну вообще,. Время упущено и добрых намерений у подводника я никаких не вижу вообще теперь, как и написал ранее --exlex 17:07, декабря 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: ОК. — 19:29, декабря 4, 2010 (UTC) Проблемы с баннером для абсурдопедии следующие. Во-первых, создатели подобных энциклопедий на других языках ушли с Wikia. Считается, что аналогичное произошло и на русском портале. Во-вторых, было принято принципиальное решение не создавать баннеры для Викий, где по умолчанию стоит Monobook. Если ты хочешь перезапустить абсурдопедию в неком новом качестве, то тебе лучше лично связаться MtaÄ непосредственно на translator.wikia.com и разъяснить ситуацию. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 10:07, декабря 6, 2010 (UTC) Вестей не было ни от кого Итак, Вики Справка живая вики и у меня предложение по переработке здешнего дизайна Заглавной страницы. Может поместить на неё ссылку на Вики Справку? Просто в настройках ссылка выглядит довольно коряво. Если Вы со мной не согласны, то не попросить ли англичан переделать то окошко так, чтобы один клик сразу телепортировал бы на Загл. стр. Вики Справки? ЗЫ: Читайте не торопясь=)АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 13:31, декабря 4, 2010 (UTC) : Так вообще имеет смысл на Справка:Содержание везде ставить, не только здесь (имеется в виду на всех заглавных у всех вики) --exlex 17:38, декабря 5, 2010 (UTC) Exlex Exlex, умоляю, ну прости ты меня пожайлуста(СО СЛЕЗАМИ!!!!!!!)!!!!!!!! --Лёва Корова 21:05, декабря 10, 2010 (UTC) :Предлагаю перестать троллить и заняться чем-нибудь конструктивным. --exlex 23:44, декабря 10, 2010 (UTC) ::EXLEX, Я СОГЛАСЕН НА ВСЕ ТВОИ УСЛОВИЯ!!!!!!! --Лёва Корова 10:16, декабря 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Наконец-то Exlex думает так же, как и мы. КФ из AWA 13:16, декабря 12, 2010 (UTC) ::А что вообще случилось?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 17:17, декабря 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ничего не случилось такого. --exlex 17:53, декабря 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Просто сообщения все какие-то странные и без информационной почвы.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 17:56, декабря 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Львы, они такие. КФ из AWA 16:06, декабря 13, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki Привет. Можешь дать ссылку, где были бы указаны все страницы MediaWiki, которые можно редактировать? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 10:38, декабря 11, 2010 (UTC) :Вопрос снят. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 14:41, декабря 11, 2010 (UTC) И мне пожалуйста тоже, только с объяснениями что куды и вообще что это такое:)АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 12:06, декабря 11, 2010 (UTC) WOW Вики Можешь объяснить мне следующую вещь. Насколько я знаю, World of warcraft Wiki (английская) вроде бы покинула Вики в связи с Новым оформлением и создала свой собственный сайт. Тогда откуда появилась её полновесная копия по адресу http://www.wowwiki.com на Вики-движке, Новым оформлением и баннером. Причём этот сайт отделён от общей Вики на манер memory-alfa. И главный вопрос: как им удалось расширить стандартное пространство для статей? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 20:55, декабря 12, 2010 (UTC) : Это часть сообщества могла свободно уйти на отдельный сервер. Сейчас политика Викии такая, что сохраняется свободный контент. Если «стандартное пространство для статей» это ширина их, то всё через css делается. Вообще везде расширили так в какой-то момент, а на wowwiki всё оставили потом --exlex 04:14, декабря 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Ага, теперь разобрался. Раскольники находятся на wowpedia.org, а викийцы на wowwiki.com. Причём посещаемость первого сайта в шесть раз меньше, чем второго. Спрашивается, и зачем было разбивать сообщество, если новый сайт пользуется в разы меньшей популярностью. А какой именно CSS код расширяет ширину статей? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 07:57, декабря 13, 2010 (UTC) Call of duty Wiki Помоги мне на Call of duty Вики, а то там Сашу совсем затерроризировали. Страница обсуждения участника Pravednik 96, последний раздел с моим заявлением. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 08:18, декабря 14, 2010 (UTC) : Хм.. Выглядит так как будто сломали учётку (как там другой человек из под неё писал уже раз) или это он сам вообще игрался с папетом там хитро… или pravednik 96 всегда так троллил? --exlex 09:27, декабря 14, 2010 (UTC)